Falling, Falling Snow
by Chibi PhantomKnight
Summary: Rin is an angel who has been framed for committing a taboo in heaven. As punishment she is sent down to Earth to be a human until she has found her 'true love.' What Rin doesn't know is it isn't as easy as she thinks it would be. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Punishment to the Innocent

**Here you are peeps! Our collaboration!  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Vocaloids!  
**

**Punishment to the Innocent**

**Rin POV**

I sat in a brightly illuminated room hanging my head down in shame for doing nothing as the Master Ruler of Heaven was deciding my punishment.

"Rin, your punishment will be..." the Master Ruler of Heaven continued while playing with his long beard with his thumb and index finger, "that you will have to be sent down to Earth."

"E-earth?" I gulped.

First of all, I am an angel who lives in Heaven. I have never been to Earth nor am I interested in ever going there. Everything there is just dirty and polluted unlike Heaven. I must go to Earth though because it was an ordered punishment from the Master. I swear I did nothing wrong.

_***Flashback! This is what happened...**_

_My friend Ring, who is another angel in Heaven, and I were playing around with each other. We stumbled upon the gate that led to the underworld. There was a huge padlock on it, and my so-called-friend decided it would be funny if we broke it and unleashed all the bad spirits. I pondered about it for a while and finally I made up my mind. It would be bad if we broke the lock, and I was about to tell Ring that, but it was too late. She had already unlocked the gate._

_Soon, all these ghostly spirits came flying out. Their faces looked like the 'The Scream picture' by Edvard Munch. They were swiftly flying past us, leaving tiny trails of black, misty dust behind as they passed. They smelled like rotten vegetables. _

_We watched in horror as they headed over to The Land of Heaven. The Master Ruler had found those ghostly scoundrels very soon after we unleashed them from the gate. The Master was coming towards our direction. Actually change that to MY direction. It turns out Ring had left the scene just before the Master Ruler caught the flying underworld spirits. Great, now it looks like this is my entire fault._

_If I run away right now, it'll make the Master think I broke the lock. If I just stay where I am, it'll look like I was very shameful for what I've done and still look like I am the one who DID IT. Either way I go, I still lose. Damn that Ring! She's framing it on me huh? I know angels aren't supposed to talk like this but still! This is unacceptable Ring! I'm not the one at fault!_

"_Ah, Rin, so what do you have to say for yourself?" the Master Ruler had asked as he walked towards me._

"_I didn't do it! I mean it!"_

"_Ah, Rin, it's ok. You don't have to lie. I know you feel bad because this is the first time you've gotten in trouble. Unfortunately, there are consequences for this matter. We shall discuss them in private though."_

"_But I-"_

"_Rin, I shall take no excuses! Come with me."_

_I was now steaming mad yet scared at the same time. Mad because I was framed and the Master wouldn't even listen to my explanation. Scared because I don't know what the Master's deadly punishment will be. Breaking the lock to the underworld is a BIG sin. I mean BIG like REALLY BIG. That would mean my punishment will have to be VERY HUGE._

_I followed the Master to his big mansion on a flowing cloud. He entered the house, "Come in Rin."_

_I followed him into an open room. There was a big glass table in the middle with beautiful, pure white couches and wooden chairs around it. The room was lit with a magnificent chandelier in the center hanging above the table and with tiny porch lights on the walls. The room was bright!_

_**Flashback Ends...**_

So, I am now sitting in this magical chair of the Master's and being given a lecture.

"E-earth?" I gulped. No, anything but that!

"Yes, and while you are there, I would like to have you do something for me."

"Y-yes Master?"

"When you reach there, you will no longer be able to fly with your wings. I know you treasure your wings very much. However, to get them back, you must find your true love on Earth."

"My true love? Why on Earth?"

"That is something I cannot tell you now young one. I will be sending you down to Earth later today. Get ready."

With that sentence, he got up from his seat, and stepped outside the house. I'm still sitting in his chair with my head now hanging back.

"Argh! Why Earth!" I shout to myself.

I can't believe I'm going to be sent down to that wretched place! Why couldn't he have chosen something besides that? Well, err… I guess if you look at the bright side it isn't the underworld.

The lights in the room were hurting my eyes. I think it's best if I get out of here. As I walk out the front door of the Master's mansion, I can see many pairs of eyes staring at me. I paid no attention to them and started to fly off to my home on another cloud.

As I was flying, I was thinking to myself, "I don't want to lose my precious wings. What will I do without them?"

I soon reach my house and land at my door step. My house is a nice place to live in. It has many rooms although I'm the only one living in it. In front of my house, there is a garden full of roses, daffodils, and camellias all in different shades of colors. There's a pond to the side with a fountain placed in the middle. This is a haven just for me. It's sad I have to leave it soon today though...

* * *

_**(Time Skip!)**_

"Rin, it is time for you to leave."

"Yes Master." Man he makes it sound as if I was such a horrible person!

I obey him and uhh... get into the catapult which will send me flying towards Earth. Seriously? Who uses catapults to send people somewhere?

I sit in the cup on the low side of the catapult, and the Master gets ready to drop a huge boulder on the high side of the ledge.

He yells, "One... Two..." I brace myself, "and... Three!"

I heard a huge crash and before I knew it, I was sent flying out. I tried to look back, and I could barely see my home land anymore. It was all a speck of dust now.

I face back to where I was heading and the wind was blowing my face... hard! My blonde hair was flying all over the place and I felt as if my face will fall off my skull! I felt something loosen on my head.

"Ah! My bow!" I shout. My bow had come undone, and it had flown away from my reach. That was my favorite bow from mother though... "Oww!"

Before I knew it, I seemed to have crashed onto something hard. I managed to get up somehow. I looked at the ground and what I saw was something green and hard. The ground on a hill? Is this Earth?

I looked up, and I saw many tall buildings, pollution, and worse of all, dying nature. "Yup this is Earth all right."

I get up and brush the dirt off my face and white-yellow dress. It's a bit dirty because of the harsh landing but its color still shone with beauty.

I couldn't really stand anymore so I tried to summon my wings, but they didn't come out. I gasp. Oh no, this is like the Master said; I've lost my wings!

I have to get them back, and to do that, I must find my true love. I try to walk slowly down the steep hill. I feel like fainting. I have to do this to get my wings back! Just one thing, how do I find my true love? Is it supposed to be true love at first sight or something? These thoughts keep circling in my head. The Master had never told me how. To make it worse, I've never experienced love before, like REAL love. How am I supposed to find something if I don't even know what it is?

I began to walk into the disgusting polluted city to begin my quest to find me true love! Hehe… this sound like an action movie.

When I arrived I almost fainted. It smelled really bad I could hardly take it. It probably smells worse than the time Ring broke the lock! And I'm telling you that was gross! And look at all the trash on the floor! Do these people have any respect for-

Before I could finish my thought, something zoomed by me releasing more disgusting smell and some kind of liquid. I quickly moved to get away from the smoke but more of those things came out of nowhere and tried to kill me. I shrieked and ran around randomly until they stopped attacking me. When I opened my eyes people were staring at me weirdly. Ugh! Well sorry for not being a human! Wait a minute, if I can't use my wings, that means I am… Oh no. no no no no no! I don't want it to be like this! No, I refuse to accept this! How can this be! If an angel can't use their wings, they are considered… A human.

I began to weep slightly to myself. This is the worst! I hate this! This isn't fair! Ring should be the one here on Earth as a human! NOT ME!

As I continued to weep someone put their hand on my shoulder, "Are you oookaaaayyy miiiissss~~~" He said in a very, umm… irregular tone.

Huh? That's odd. No one else bothered to ask about me. Could this mean this is my true love? If so then maybe this isn't so bad! Maybe I can return to heaven faster than I think! I looked up at him thinking I would see a sweet, kind, loving, generous, handsome looking guy. Instead I found myself face to face with a guy with a perverted look on his face. He looked dizzy and had a blush spread throughout his face.

"Soo~ Missy are you dating anyone? If not, I know we can have a night of love on a bed together~" He said pervetedly.

Okay, so if I am correct, in heaven when you sleep together it either means you are married or you're going to have… NOOO!

"I-i-i-it's o-okay. I-I don't need to," I replied meekly.

Suddenly he pulled me closer to him and said, "No, I want that body to be mi-"

I'm not sure what you call this on Earth, but I didn't like it one bit. I kicked him as hard as I can and ran away as fast as I could while he kept yelling for me to stop. Yeah right. I'm so gonna stop for a pervert. I kept running and prayed that I wouldn't get attacked by anything this time. Luckily I didn't. When I thought it was safe, I stopped and sat down next to a tree. This is even worse than I thought it would be. I just want to go home. Someone came up to me again. This time it was a cute young looking guy. He had brilliant features and looked like price charming from 'Cinderella.'

He smiled at me and asked, "Are you lost miss?"

I nodded my head slightly wondering if I could trust this human.

He extended his hand out to me and said, "Then why don't you come with me. You're really thin and look starved, so why don't I treat you to something to eat?"

He looks and acts kind enough; I guess its okay to trust him. I extended my hand out to him, and he helped to pull me up.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," he said smiling again.

He led me to a small restaurant that said 'Wine Bar' in big flashing letters on the top. He opened the door and let me in, and I stepped in cautiously. Inside there were racks of green bottles and a distinctive and disgusting smell in the air. There was one long bar that extended throughout the whole store and seats along one side. There were many people there laughing like idiots and acting very unmannerly. I didn't like it here, so I tried to step out but the guy who brought me here was blocking the path.

"Hey cutie, where do you think you're going?" He asked me.

I began to back away from him, and he chuckled.

He stood up straight and yelled to everyone in the bar, "Oy! I found us another cutie from the streets!"

Everyone turned to him, and they started to cheer. I turned around and saw many people start to come closer to me. I screamed and pushed the guy who brought me here out of the way and ran outside. Once again, I was running with all my might. I ran even though I was exhausted. I ran until I bumped into something causing me to fall.

"Excuse me miss!" I heard someone snarl.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a group of three people in front of me. They had ear piercings all over their faces. They all had mean looks and tattoos covering their arms.

"Well you brat! Aren't you going to say anything!" the guy hissed again.

Immediately I stood up and said, "I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to bump into to you. It was an accident really!"

He snorted again, "Oh yeah? Well sorry isn't going to get you out of this brat!"

He raised his clenched fist and tried to punch me, but he missed. I began to run again but they followed me. I had to lose them somehow, or I'm done for! That's when I saw something strange. There was a cat running with me. I looked down on it, and it looked up at me. It tilted its head to the right, and I looked there. There was an alley that looked like a promising place to hide up ahead. I turned quickly and ran into the alley with the cat following. I stood there slightly and waited to catch my breath.

I was about to thank the cat when I heard someone scream, "Look, there she is!"

Terrified I looked at the entrance of the alley and saw the people who were chasing me come in.

They all had evil grins on their faces, "You have nowhere to go missy."

I turned to the cat and said, "This is your entire fault you know."

The cat, to my surprise, was still there and stared down at me through its amber eyes.

I looked back at the people who were now closing in on me. Oh no, I'm screwed.

* * *

Dun dun dun... What do you think will happen to Rin? Actually it's kinda obvious XD

Anyways, there you go. It's the collaboration that I said I would do with my friend Suzu-chan. Hehe... It took a long time to post because we... Wait scratch that, I was too lazy to do any work. Hahaha... XP

Go check out _Suzume Tsuji _After all she's the other person working on this collaboration!

For this chapter Suzu-chan did the first half of the story until rin landed on Earth. I did the part afterwards.

There's nothing else for us to tell you so bye bye~

Wait a minute ther is! Review if you don't want to be the next person flung from the Master's catapult!

Hahaha jkjk anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter~


	2. Chapter 2: The Blonde Hero

**Disclaimer: We do not own Vocaloids!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The blonde Hero  
**

**Len POV**

"Curses that crazy cat! Where could it have run off to now?" I muttered to myself quietly.

I walked down the sidewalk looking into many alleys where cats could hide. I looked at my watch, 6:30 PM. Now I'm going to be late for dinner. I shook my head and looked into another alley, no cat. I walked out again before hearing someone shout. I turned around and saw a blonde hair girl who looked like a female version of me running with a black cat.

Oh look its Hana. I began walking to them but they disappeared behind a bush. Seriously, now I have to find them again. I walked behind the bush and began to walk down the side walk. I saw a couple guys enter an alley and decided to follow them. I walked to the very entrance of the alley and looked inside. I saw a girl being cornered by the guys, and my cat Hana sitting down like nothing was happening.

I frowned and walked into the alley asking, "What kind of a farce is this!"

* * *

**Rin POV**

The guys kept stepping closer and closer to me just like the villains cornering a hero in an action movie. Except I am no hero here, I'm just a helpless girl in a messed up world filled with scary people and bullies!

I looked at the cat who was no longer looking at me but at the entrance of the alley. Great, so you're going to escape while I get beat up huh? If I live to see another day, I swear I will so get revenge! Er… When, or if, I ever get out of this situation. I heard a cracking noise and looked up. The 'villain' was now cracking his knuckles preparing himself to punch me.

I opened my mouth and prepared to scream but before anyone could do anything someone said, "What kind of a farce it this!"

The villains moved to turn around and see who was talking, and I too saw who it was. He was a blonde kid, probably around the same age as me, with a ponytail and blue eyes. Oh I know! A hero! Yes he is the blonde hero! Right? Com'on anyone see my point!

The leader of the villains hissed, "What are you doing here? Little kids, like you, should never be wandering around the city all alone. You'll get lost."

The villain's sidekicks laughed at his remark, and the blonde hero stopped walking.

"Haha! Look he's so scared that he can't even move or talk!" the villain said again.

They burst into laughter again, and the boy frowned before kicking a soda can off the floor into the villain's face.

The villain shrieked in pain, and the blonde hero grinned before saying, "Relax, its empty. What can an empty soda can do to you?"

I looked at the soda can which was now lying on the floor. It had a huge dent in it either from when the blonde hero kicked it or when it hit the villain in the face.

The villain's sidekick was enraged that the blonde hero did that and screamed at him, "You trying to start something with us!"

The blonde hero shrugged annoying the villains even more.

The leader stood up and hissed in a voice dripping with venom, "Well you picked on the wrong people!"

He stomped his way to the blonde hero and punched him in the stomach. He collapsed, and the villains sneered and laughed. The sidekicks moved in closer to punch him more, but a stick hit him in the head. Wait a stick? Where did that come from?

I turned around and saw the cat. Alright, so there is a cat right behind me, exactly where the stick just came flying from. Does anyone find that weird? No? Maybe it's just me.

"Oof!"

I turned my head back to the fight and saw that the blonde hero had just wacked the villain in the face.

The villain shrieked in pain and screamed, "My beautiful, gorgeous, amazing face!" like a whining baby.

"Boss!" screamed his minions.

The blonde hero stood up and one of the minions made an attempt to hit him but using the stick he hit the sidekick's hand away and raised the stick high into the air before bringing it down onto his head.

The blonde hero kneeled closed to the villain and said, "If you want to protect your face then think before you act."

They glared at him with aggressive glares, but the blonde hero only shrugged before proceeding to beat them up with the stick. Eventually, they ran away like little puppies screaming like little girls.

The blonde hero sighed and walked up to me. I began to back away again. I mean he saved me, but this filthy Earth has showed me that you can trust NO ONE! He kept proceeding forward, and I got ready some kind of karate stance for I was now against the wall. He reached out his hand to… Uh… grab his cat. Hehe oops…

He took in a breath before shouting at his cat, "Hana you idiot!" I flinched at the sudden harshness in his voice, "When we go outside you do NOT wander around like that!"

As if the cat understood what he said, it snorted. Wait, since when did cats snort?

"You okay?" the blonde hero asked with a look of concern.

Wow, in the light he looked amazing! I mean it, his hair shone brightly, and his blue eyes looked almost as if they were glowing. His cat was sitting on his shoulder like one of those side kick animals in action movies!

I saw light flash in front of me and noticed he was waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

He sighed and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, um… yeah, I'm okay. Thank you very much for saving me. I am forever in your depth," I said bowing down to him many times.

He looked at me weirdly and said, "It's okay, you don't have to do anything. Besides, I was mainly here to get my cat."

"Cat?" I said a little confused, "Oh that's right that cat!"

He smiled slightly, "Her name's Hana," he said, pointing to the cat resting on his shoulder.

I looked at the cat straight into the eyes and said, "Thank you. If you didn't do that who knows what would have happened to me."

The cat nodded and purred while the blonde hero said, "You should go home before someone tries to bother you again."

I didn't respond. I didn't know how to respond. I didn't have a place to go home to on Earth, and I'm not going to lie and say 'okay bye bye' and walk away to be attacked again.

I sighed and told him, "I don't really have a home, but thank you anyways."

I bowed again and began to leave, but I felt weak. I could feel control over my body begin to fade as I struggled to stay up. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel my body collapse before my consciousness slowly faded to black.

* * *

**Len POV**

"I don't really have a home, but thank you anyways," and with that she began to walk away.

She doesn't have a home? Then where could she possibly be going? As she slowly walked to the entrance, she began swaying. I walked up to her to see if she was okay. She let out a soft grunt before collapsing, and she didn't collapse on the ground like most people do. Instead, she somehow fell backwards and fell right on top of me!

"Oof," was the only thing I could say before we both went crashing to the ground.

What does this girl eat! She's ridiculously heavy!

I struggled a bit before finally pushing her off me. I could see Hana staring at me with amusement written all over her face.

"What!"

She closed her eyes and purred.

_So what are you going to do with her?_

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" I asked slightly annoyed.

_Just bring her home, and then when she wakes up she can decide what to do._

I snorted, "How am I supposed to do that? She's ridiculously heavy."

Hana opened her eyes and walked up to me.

"What?" I asked.

She sighed (A/N: Yes the cat sighed XD) and nipped me.

"Ow!"

She nipped me again.

"Ow! Hana stop!"

She nipped me again but with more force.

"Hana stop nipping me!" I yelled.

She hissed quietly and, instead of nipping, bit me.

"Itai!" I hissed in pain, "Okay, I'll bring her so stop!"

Instantly she stopped biting me and stood up.

I sighed. Evil cat, why did I ever agree to let her stay with me. I stood up and made an attempt to carry her, but it didn't work. I tried to carry her bridal style, but that didn't work either. Finally, I somehow managed to get her onto my back without falling over. Hana was now walking beside me since her normal spot was taken by this girl…

Honestly, I want nothing to do with girls. Ever since… Never mind, it's not important. I'll just bring her home, wait until she wakes up, then she can leave and get out of my life forever!

_And live on the streets homeless?_

Oy, oy, oy! Did I give you permission to read my mind? Com'on you promised you wouldn't.

_Okay fine, I'll stop reading._

I looked down at Hana. She just kept looking forward totally ignoring me. Great, I totally forgot this girl said she had no home.

I began to think of places she could stay: My friend's house, an apartment, the orphanage, the police, my relatives, or the streets. Well, whichever one it picked they all seemed like a good idea…

I kept on walking down the path that would reach my house. On the way, unfortunately, it started to rain... really hard! My clothes are getting soggy and so are the girl's. And when clothes get wet... they get heavi- "WHOA!"

It was the only word I could get out of my mouth when I stumbled over my footsteps. This girl is just getting heavier and heavier by the minute! Damn you rain!

_It's your fault though that you aren't strong enough_

I told you to stop reading my mind!

_Fine fine_

Curse this stupid rain! Making everything wet and heavy and... oh my. The girl's clothes are getting see-through! She just had to wear a thin white dress now didn't she?

I tried not to let it distract me even though it was a bit disturbing. First, I'm forced by a cat to carry this very heavy girl. Then, it starts raining out of nowhere and this girl's shirt is getting see-through! What is becoming of this world?

**Time Skip**

After many steps of walking in the cold, bitter rain, I found myself right in front of my door. I took the keys out of my wet pocket and unlocked the door. I had to kick it open with my foot since my hands were occupied, but I made a big mistake there.

I accidentally lost balance and fell to the ground. I spun when I fell so now the girl's on top of me... AGAIN. How can she not wake up from this? I tried to push her off but I was already weak from carrying her all the way here. I asked Hana to help me, but she just purred and walked inside the warm, dry house.

"You're going to leave me out here? What happened to obeying your master?" I screamed at Hana who didn't seem to notice me.

I finally pushed her off me, and I heard her moan a bit. Oh no, I might wake her up! I quickly got up and tried to carry her back on my back and into the house. It was still raining, and we weren't under a roof yet. I hate getting wet. I was struggling a lot until my mother came to the front door and saw me pulling this girl.

"Len! That's no way to treat your girlfriend!" she gasped in horror.

I was about to say that she wasn't my girlfriend until my mom hushed me and lifted the girl amazingly in her arms bridal style. (A/N: Powned Len. Your mamma's stronger! So boss X3)

She carried her inside the house, and I was just standing there still outside and shocked.

"Len! Come inside or else you'll get sick!"

I jolted back to reality and realized I was still outside in the pouring rain. I quickly headed inside and ran to mother who called me over.

"What is it mom?"

"Where'd you find this girl?"

"When I was looking for Hana. Why?"

"Just wondering where you found such a pretty girlfriend."

"She's NOT my girlfriend! Ok? I repeat; she's NOT my GIRLFRIEND!" I practically screamed at my own mother.

There was some hurt in her eyes. I decided to go up to my room to do my homework. I'm totally annoyed at my mom. If I got another girlfriend, it sure wouldn't be that girl!

* * *

**Rin POV**

_The field of flowers! Oh all the beautiful flowers and patches of grass! I started frolicking in the meadows all happy and smiley. I spun around in circles with my arms out and my head up to the sky. My dress was moving along with my gracefully._

_I started to get dizzy and I accidentally fell down. "Wah!" I gasped as I lost my footing._

_I roll over onto my back, and I start gazing at the blue sky. All the white clouds are making different shapes. _

"_Ah! A unicorn!" I say to myself while pointing at the cloud shaped unicorn. _

_This place is so beautiful! I love all the flowers and Sakura trees here! The wind calmly breezing through, the dew drops on the leaves falling slowly, and the beautiful sun high up in the sky are all signs of good fortune... wait. What's that smell?_

_I pushed myself up from the ground. I smell... curry? Hot and spicy curry scent filled the air until all the beautiful sounds of nature disappeared along with the scenery._

"Ah!" I scream softly. Was I dreaming? I smell curry for sure. I push myself up from where I am. I find myself on a soft, squishy sofa. Where am I? How did I get here? Was I... was I... kidnapped?

"Oh my! I was kidnapped!" I gasp to myself in horror. What will I do now?

I suddenly hear noises close by. Are those men who tried to rape me here? Oh no! What will I do!

I quickly jump down to the ground and crouch behind the sofa. I peek out from the side of the couch and stare out to the place where there are noises taking place. I see a boy with blonde hair walking out of the place where there are stoves, pots, pans, and a sink with a banana in his hand. He peeled it open and started to take a bite. Before he did, however, I think he noticed me hiding behind the couch.

I screamed, "Kyaa~ Don't hurt me!" while clutching my legs close to my chest and burrowing my head in my knees.

I heard the boy's footsteps come closer to me until I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I screamed and backed away from him again.

I heard him say, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Geez."

I raised my head up and looked at the boy standing in front of me. I got a good look at him, and then realized who he was.

"Ah! The blond hero!" I screamed after realizing that he was the same guy who came to save me.

"The blond hero? What?" He looked at me with a totally confused look on his face.

"What's going on Len?" I heard a woman say from the room with the stoves and everything. I saw her come out of the room and towards the boy. Did she say his name was Len?

"Nothing mom." The boy replied to his mother.

"What do you mean nothing? You little girl, you're still wet! Come here, let me help you up." She said while extending a hand towards me. I took it and she helped me up.

"T-thank you!" I stuttered, finally realizing that I was wet and cold.

The woman went to grab a towel from a wooden cabinet and came back handing it to me. I took it from her and wrapped it around myself. It was warm like the hot chocolate I used to drink in Heaven.

"What's your name sweetie?" the woman asked me.

"My name is Rin." I replied drying myself off.

"Oh that's a beautiful name! My name is Kagamine Rio, this is my son Kagamine Len, and there is his cat Hana!"

I looked at Kagamine-san, then Len, and then the black cat sitting on Len's shoulder.

Kagamine-san asked, "Rin, where's your home? Len can bring you over there if you need."

"What? I don't need to risk getting sick again!" Len yelled out to his mother.

"Shh!" Kagamine-san hushed Len.

I thought about it. My home is actually in Heaven, not here. "I don't have a home." I said sadly looking down to the hard wood floor.

"Oh! I have a great idea! Why don't you stay here with us from now on?"

I looked up to Kagamine-san with a totally shocked look. I'm allowed to live here? With Len, my hero, and this kind loving mother?

"Really?" I exclaimed in total shock.

"Of course-"

"NOT!" Len interrupted his mother's sentence. "Why does she have to stay here of all places?"

"Len! Be nice! Why are you so bitter about everything today?"

I saw Len roll his eyes and walk away from us with Hana still on his shoulder. He headed towards the stairs, and I was about to follow him to tell him that I won't stay if he doesn't want me to. After all, he is the one who saved me from those drunkards. This is the only way I can repay him. Kagamine-san put her hand on my shoulder and stopped me though.

"Don't worry about Len. He'll be in a better mood later. He always gets upset when it's raining."

I looked at Kagamine-san in the eyes and nodded to her. She took my hand and pulled me to the place with stoves and pots and pans.

She said, "For the time being, we'll be working in the kitchen trying to make dinner. You must be hungry right?"

I never noticed until now that I was just that hungry. I don't think I've eaten anything since the trip to Earth I took from the Master's Catapult. I'm starving!

"Ahaha, you look hungry! So, today we are cooking curry for dinner. Do you know how to cook?"

I shook my head, "No but I know how to clean!"

"Oh, perfect! You can help me wash the plates that are in the sink right now!"

I nodded to her and then looked at the pile of dishes in the sink. There were... many dishes! More than a hundred! My eyes grew big, and I wondered if Kagamine-san ever bothered to clean anything.

I got busy to cleaning the dishes right away. Kagamine-san handed me a sponge and towel. While she was cooking dinner, I was washing dishes. I squeezed the soap out of the bottle and started scrubbing every dish clean and sparkly. In about 10 minutes, I have finished around 100 dishes. They all looked so new and clean!

I washed my hands in the sink and dried them off with a towel nearby.

When I finished drying my hands, Kagamine-san called me, "Rin! Can you go get Len for dinner?"

"Ok!" I replied and I walked up the stairs to Len's room.

When I reached the door I noticed something. There were two voices in the room, one female one male. I opened the door slightly to peek inside. Len was the only one in the room. Next to him was Hana. Confused I tried to look for more people in the room but I found no other.

"This is all your fault you know?" I heard Len say.

Hana stood up and walked in front of Len and I heard the female voice again, "Oh com'on Len. You sulked long enough. Why don't you just forget about her?"

Len sighed and said, "Because, Hana, things like these are very hard to forget."

Wait, Hana? Isn't that the name of Len's cat? Then that means…

Len has a talking cat!

* * *

Edit: We have found many grammar errors and had to fix em.

Dun dun dun! Len has a talking cat! X3 We were actually planning on putting this later, but we decided to put it here so that you won't get confused and because Hana plays a important role in the story.

So, you better be thankful to our school because of the events going on there I was able to write some of the story at school~ Although Suzu-chan finished her part of it last night. This time in the chapter I did the first part of the story until Len thinks of all the places that Rin could stay, and Susu-chan took it from there. I did, however write the cliff hanger for this chapter. Next chapter Suzu-chan will do the first part and I will do the second.

Did anyone discover Rin's addiction to action movies in this chapter? XD

I'm not sure if Susu-chan has any words for you readers because I found no way to contact her. If there are I will update this later.

Review replies-

Rilliane l'Austriche- We're glad that you liked the story. And for the updating you don't have to worry too much about it. We will try to update every week.

LunaLapis- Yes there is a Vocaloid named Ring. Her voicebank just hasn't come out yet. Oh and glad you liked it.

zombiecake11290- Hehe. Bizarre way to send someone to Earth. Yup we agree. For me, I also think that Rin should have fainted but I didn't write that part of the story, and we needed the plot to move quickly so we can get to the main plot. With Rin, Don't worry she just starts out thinking Earth is bad later her thoughts will change. And I really think that we should give you an applause. XD Good god guessing what happens to Rin. You we right on the mark. XDD

Review! X3


	3. Chapter 3: Rin You Idiot

**Disclaimer: We do not own vocaloids**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rin You Idiot**

**Rin POV**

Len has a talking cat!

I continued to just stare in disbelief until the cat turned around eyeing me before saying, "Who's there?"

I closed the door and leaned against it. That's not possible; I have never heard or seen a talking cat, not even in heaven.

I heard a sigh come from within the room, and the door opened. I fell backwards into the room and crashed into Len, sending us both crashing into the floor.

"Get off," Len hissed.

I gasped and shot straight up and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to open the door so suddenly," while bowing down in apology many times.

He frowned and glared at me. I felt really guilty. I looked at me feet expecting a punishment of some sort. Instead, he closed the door and sat down.

"You want to know right?" he asked.

I hesitated. What if he didn't want me to know? What if I'm forcing him?

"Do you want to know?" he asked again.

I hesitated more before nodding, and he began his explanation, "It was an accident. While Hana was fooling around in a lab she accidentally got her body switched with a cat."

The explanation itself was horrifying, but the way he said it with ease was even more so. Why are humans even tampering with nature! Do they think it's fun! And how could Len shrug it off as if it were nothing!

"So," Len said narrowing his eyes at me, snapping me out of my daze, "Why are you in my room?"

"Er… Dinner is ready. Your mom is calling you," I said.

He nodded and said, "You may go now."

I nodded and left the room, tears threatening to come out. Do humans think nature is a toy…?

* * *

**Len POV**

Rin left my room looking like she was about to cry. I shrugged it off and stood up and went to my drawers to get clothes.

Hana stared at me, and I turned to her, "What?"

"Why did you lie?" she asked me.

"I don't trust her."

"You just don't trust girls," Hana replied.

"Maybe, now get out of my room," I told Hana.

She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Why?"

"Hey!" I yelled, "I have my pride as a boy!"

She smirked and walked out. Was she a pervert when she was a human? Sure seems like it.

I got changed and went to the kitchen. My mother and Rin were sitting at the table. Rin looked confused at her food and my mom tried to teach her how to eat it. Seriously? How could you not know how to eat with a spoon and fork?

My mom noticed I was in the room and asked, "Len honey, are you going to sit down?"

"No, I'll eat in the living room," I said coldly.

Rin cringed and looked down at her food while my mom looked at me straight into the eyes.

"What?" I asked, "I didn't say anything wrong."

"You did," she said, "Indirectly."

I watched silently as my mom tried to comfort Rin.

"Whatever," I said dispassionately before taking my food and walking to the couch which was still wet from when Rin laid there a few minutes ago. I got a piece of cloth and put it on top before sitting down.

Just my luck… I turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. News, contests, TV shows, hm… and action movie?

It looked interesting so I decided to watch it. It was a great movie; I thought I might actually tell my mom until I saw the final scene. I saw the main character was about to die, and the girl saved him. In the end they fell in love, and the girl and guy began to make out in an idyllic scene. It was ever so beautiful and romantic… NOT, I HATE romance. It's gross if you ask me.

Disgusted, I turned off the TV and stood up to return my plate to the kitchen. I placed the dishes in the sink and turned around. I saw my mother eating ice-cream at the table. There were two other bowls, one filled with ice-cream, one not. I pointed at the ice-cream looking at my mom.

She smiled and said, "Sure it's for you."

I sat down and began to eat my ice-cream when I heard loud thumping throughout the house. "Mom, what is that noise?" I asked irritated.

"Not sure," she said stuffing ice-cream in her mouth, "Why don't you go check?"

I nodded my head and stood up, placed my bowl in the sink and began to walk outside when something collided into me. I almost fell over but I managed to grab something for support. When I saw I grabbed Rin for support, I instantly let go. I was about to walk away when she hugged me and started to squeeze the life out of me.

I hissed and screamed at Rin, "Let go of me!"

"Lenny~ Ice-cream~~ Pweeeese!" she begged in some ridiculously annoying whiny voice.

I hissed again in frustration and yelled at my mom, "Is she high!" (A/N: He's referring to having a sugar rush)

My mom scratched her head and said, "I think she is. After she finished her ice-cream, she began talking fast and running around."

I gritted my teeth, "Let go of me Rin."

She hugged me tighter. Frustrated, I forced her to get off me by jerking my body to one side quickly causing her to let go. I stumbled on my feet almost falling over again.

"Need help?" My mom asked walking over to me.

I shook my head and pointed at Rin, "Take care of this wild thing first."

My mom stared at me in shock. I bit my lip and walked back to my room. I sat down on my bed thinking about what I just said. I felt bad for saying it, but at the same time I had no shame. I sighed irritated.

"Is there a problem?"

I looked next to me to see Hana sitting in my chair.

I lay down and said, "I don't know. I just don't normally snap so badly about being around a girl. Normally I try to stay calm, but this time I didn't hold back."

Silence greeted the room as Hana decided not to say anything to make the situation worse. I just stared at the ceiling.

"Do you hate them that badly?" Hana asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I said with ease, "I do."

"Then what about me?" Hana asked.

"What do you mean?"

Hana responded, "Aren't I basically a human? I originally was a female human you know."

"I trust you. I've known you for three years. What reason do I not have to trust you?" I said.

"So does that mean if Rin gains your trust, you will accept her?" Hana asked.

"Well… I… I don't know," I said.

Hana stood up and began to leave the room, "Get ready for bed, after all, you have school tomorrow."

"What are you, my second mother?" I asked as Hana left the room.

I lay there for a while until I finally got up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and prepared my bag and my bed. As I lay there in bed, I thought about what Hana said. Could it be true that if Rin gained my trust I would accept her? No, not likely. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Time Skip (Next day)**

Ring~~~

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock as I slowly cracked my eyes open. I grunted softly as I reached out my hand to turn it off. When I saw that my arm didn't reach it, I tried to move my body but I couldn't. I tried to get out of bed, but something was preventing me from doing so. I frowned and looked down to see a pair of arm wrapped tightly around my stomach. I turned my head and saw Rin hugging onto me tightly, head resting on my back.

"…" I blinked my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Gah! Get off me!" I yelled finally realizing the situation.

I began to push her body away from me while trying to pry her arms off my body.

"Rin! Get off me and out of my room!" I hissed.

She began to hold me tighter like I was her stuffed animal and didn't wake up. Seriously. I tried slapping her on the face, pinching her on the cheek, shaking her, and yelling really loudly, and she STILL DIDN'T WAKE UP!

Rin groaned from all my struggling and rolled off the bed taking me down with her. I fell on top of her, and, luckily, since she was hugging me from behind, I was spared the awkward moment where a guy is on top of a girl face to face.

After I FINALLY managed to get her off, I turned off the alarm clock and marched straight into the kitchen annoyed. My mom was cleaning dishes and breakfast was ready on the table. She turned around to put the dishes and saw me.

"Good morning Len. How are you?" she asked taking a seat after putting away the dishes.

I glared at her unhappily before replying coldly, "Why was Rin sleeping on my bed?" not bothering to hide any of my anger and frustration. She's my mom she'd know anyways.

"Don't get mad at me," She said, "I prepared a bed for her, but she wouldn't sleep anywhere else than your room."

"She doesn't belong here," I said raising my voice, "Can't we just send her to an orphanage!"

"The orphanage in our area is for kids; KIDS at the ages of one to ten," my mom replied.

"You never know! She could be younger than she looks!" I said trying to calm myself down.

I glared at my mom as she stood up and walked up to me. She raised her arm and slapped me across the face. I felt a small wave of dizziness wash over my body as I stood there in shock.

I felt my mom hug me and whisper in my ear, "Please? For me?"

I stayed silent.

"Len…" she said.

I sighed and said, "Fine." I wasn't going to win this fight no matter how hard I try.

My mom smiled and helped me to the table where I sat down and rested my head on my hands.

"Did you wake up Rin?" My mom asked.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" I asked, "She just won't wake up."

"What have you tried?" my mom asked.

"Yelling, hitting, pinching, slapping, and struggling," I stated blankly.

My mom stood up, "Here, let me wake her up. You finish your breakfast and get ready to go to school."

I nodded and she left the room. I began to eat my food until I heard a high pitched sound come from my room. I shrugged it off and continued to eat, but I soon heard loud beating, caused by the beating of drums, come from my room. I shoved the rest of my food in my mouth, put my dishes in the sink and walked to my room. Inside, my mom was beating a drum right next to Rin's ear.

"Mom," she turned around and I continued, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake her up," she said, "Can you get me a cup of water?"

"Why?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Just get it."

I walked to the kitchen, got a cup of water, and went back to the room giving the cup to my mom. She smiled and turned around dumping the water on Rin's head. She squeaked and we stood there waiting for her to wake up.

10 seconds later…

20 seconds later…

30 seconds later…

1 minute later…

2 minutes later…

5 minutes later…

"She's not waking up…" I said.

My mother took a deep breath in before yelling in Rin's ear, "WAKE UP!"

**Time Skip (school)**

I got off the bus stop and walked to school. My ears were hurting from when my mom yelled into Rin's ear to get up. In the end, we couldn't get her to wake up and we left a note saying:

_Dear Rin,_

_Len and I have to leave the house today because I have work, and Len has school. Please stay in the house and wait for us. Len will be back at the house at around 4:30 and I will be back at 5:00. _

_From Kagamine Rio (AKA Len's mother)_

_P.S. You may use the TV or the computer._

And we placed it in the most obvious spot, right next to her now probably cold breakfast. I just hope she doesn't cause any more trouble. I'm already annoyed enough…

* * *

**Rin POV**

_~Rin's Dream~_

_I walked through the familiar forest in heaven. The sunlight peaked through the cracks of the trees making the floor spotted with brightness. I loved it a lot. That is until I saw Ring. That criminal of an angel that made me have to go down to Earth for doing nothing wrong!_

_I lunged myself at her and tackled her to the ground._

_She was taken by surprise but managed to hiss at me, "Get off me!"_

_She began to struggle to get out of my grip. I didn't let go of her and squeezed her tighter._

"_Get off me and out of my room!"_

_We rolled over in front of a bunch of other angels and the ruler of heaven, who realized he made a mistake, came and took her away. She was furious with me, and I smirked triumphantly._

_Later that day everyone had a party and made music using drums. We ate breakfast with our hands and drank using big, cup shaped leaves. While we were partying someone spilled water on me and made my face get all wet. I shrugged it off. It's a party after all._

_We stayed partying until it was late, and I closed my eyes to sleep._

I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at a ceiling. Weird, I thought we were partying outside.

I sat up and looked around for my friends until I remembered I was in the human world. Sadly, I buried my head into my knees wishing I could see everyone again. I miss them…

Len wasn't sleeping next to me anymore. He must have woken up and began the day. I have to begin too. I need to try to find my true love again. Maybe I could ask Kagamine-san or Len-san to bring me around so I can start looking.

I stood up and walked out of Len's room. The house was a lot quieter than last night. I wonder what they are doing. I walked into the kitchen expecting to see Kagamine-san to be there. To my surprise, she wasn't. Instead there was a plate of food and water with a note next to it. I picked it up and tried to read it… I flipped it upside-down and tried again. I turned it any possible way I could and tried.

"I can't read it!" I yelled in frustration.

There was no reply. I began to get scared, so I went to their living room to see if there was anyone. Empty. I walked to the bathroom. Empty. I walked into all the rooms I could access in the house. They were all EMPTY…

I walked back into Len's bedroom and sat down on the bed cradling my legs. They didn't leave me did they? Am I so troublesome that I'm not worth taking care of that they just left me? I began to cry softly. I remembered something. I got lost when I was walking around! Maybe they also got lost!

"Yes!" I said, "That must be!"

I quickly wiped away my tears and stood up.

"If they're lost, I'll have to find them right?" I said to myself.

I quickly grabbed a cap, an orange, and a stick! Er… well another orange would be good too, so I grabbed another one.

"Yush!" I said fist pumping, "I'm all set!"

I ran outside closing the door behind me and ran into the disgusting polluted world. This time I'm prepared.

"I'll find you," I said as I ran, "I definitely will find you so don't worry!"

* * *

**Len POV (Time Skip) School **

I stared at the clock in my classroom. Just 10 minutes left, and then we'd be excused for lunch. I became so impatient. I had to get stuck in the worst class ever... History. Kiyoteru Sensei was speaking in a voice so monotone, I swear I could fall asleep right about now. I looked around me, and there were some other students sleeping too. My friend, Kaito, was busying himself eating bubblegum ice cream, his favorite flavor.

I sighed and whispered to Kaito, who was a seat away from me, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Bwat zus it wook…" Kaito gulped, "…like?" (A/N: Katio says, 'what does it look like.')

I sighed again, "Stop before you get in trouble again."

"Aww, you want some right? Well you can't have any!" Kaito smirked and continued eating.

That idiot. I turned to him and silently made my mouth read out the word 'Bakaito'. Kaito didn't take it much to thought and gulped down another spoonful.

I turned my attention back to my notes lying on my desk. My eyesight started to blur.

"Ugh. Bell... ring already," I said in a bored tone.

I let my head fall back and closed my eyes to block out the light coming from the ceiling. It felt like forever and I reopened my eyes. I looked back at the clock. Only 2 minutes passed? Is this clock rigged or what? I groaned to myself and let my head fall back again. I once again closed my eyes. I started hearing footsteps coming closer. They stopped soon, and I just continued to not open my eyes.

I began thinking of Rin. She's only been here for one night and she already caused so much trouble. If I have to live with her 24/7 I think I'm going to go insane. I should be glad I have the chance to get away from her while I'm at school. I bet right now she's-

I felt a hard surface come in contact with my forehead. I hissed in pain as I tried to sit up. Instead, I fell back in my chair and hit my head again, but this time on the floor. I groaned again. I couldn't open my eyes because of all the hitting my head was receiving.

I heard some people around me giggling. After a bit, I opened my eyes to find my upper body hanging off my chair. My eyesight started to clear a bit and I then saw a figure standing over me. He had glasses and dark brown hair. He raised a book in his hand, and its spine came crashing down on my forehead again.

"Oww!" I yelped again.

"Kagamine Len. Detention!" a voice yelled in my ear. It could have blasted my eardrums off. I opened my eyes but my vision was cross-eyed. I tried to push myself up, but I failed and pain spread throughout my head. I felt fatigue and light-headed. Finally I stopped trying to get up and allowed my body to collapse. I closed my eyes not ignoring the fact that I was still in class. My head was pounding in pain.

**(Time Skip) Detention**

I felt my body being shook back and forth. I open my eyes to the burning light hovering above me.

"Oh! You're awake!" a voice called. It sounded a bit girlish. Rin?

My eyes were just a slit open, and I couldn't see clearly. Ugh.

"Rin. You idiot." I said softly, "What are you doing here?"

"What? Who's Rin? Are you ok, Kagamine-san?"

I quickly get up and jolt to consciousness. I immediately looked at the blonde sitting right next to me. She had long blonde hair tied in a side ponytail. She had brown eyes and...

"Kagamine-san?"

"Oh, sorry," I said quietly, "I thought you were someone else."

"I don't know who you are talking about Kagamine-san, but welcome to the nurse's office."

"Nurses office?" I looked around.

"I'm the nurse, Neru. Since you are ok now, you have to go to detention," she said.

I still didn't know what was happening to me. Before I knew it, Nurse Neru made me get off the bed, push me outside the office, and I started to walk unconsciously to the detention room. When I got to the door, I started to replay in my mind what had just happened.

"Nurse Neru... kicked me out? Wait what?" I scratched the back of my head.

I read the sign on the door, 203. Oh right, I had detention, but... it's not the end of the school day is it?

I opened the door and walked inside the room. Inside I found my friends, Kaito, Mikuo, and Gakupo.

They all turned to me, and Kaito was the first to speak, "Yo! Len's awake!"

"What are you all doing here?" I questioned.

"We all got detention!" Mikuo laughed nervously.

I looked at them with a questioning look. My gaze went from Kaito, to Mikuo, and then dropped onto Gakupo. I noticed a pink haired lady behind him. I could feel my body tense up. Okay calm down Len, calm down. Deep breath. It's just a girl.

I took a deep breath before yelling, "What is Luka doing here?" Oh that came out so well. NOT.

"You got a problem Len?" Gakupo whipped his head around.

His long, purple hair flew around and his brilliant dark violet eyes stared down at me. Gakupo has a temper when anyone insults his girlfriend Luka; directly or indirectly.

I bit back the tempting urge to retort and instead said, "Just wondering."

Gakupo's eyes were still staring hard at me, and I once again fought the urge to glare back. After 10 seconds, he turned his head back to face Luka and started talking all lovey dovey with her. I couldn't stand watching.

I turned away from the scene Gakupo was making and faced back to Kaito, "So care to tell me what's up?"

"Eh?" Kaito gulped down a spoonful of ice cream.

I seriously don't know when he got that. When I came into the room, he didn't have it, and now he does. Strange.

"You fell asleep the whole time during Lunch, and then Kiyoteru Sensei took you to the Nurse after hitting you so hard with his book. The End." Mikuo stated calmly while crumpling a piece of paper and throwing it towards Kaito's head.

"Hey!" Kaito took the paper ball and threw it back towards Mikuo. He caught it with his hand and tossed it into the trash bin.

"Just sit down. We have to stay in here for like 20 more minutes. Don't worry." Kaito motioned his hand towards a seat, and I sat down.

I allowed my mind to wander and think about anything that I could think of anything and ended up thinking about Rin again. I clenched my fist. Something tells me she's up to something. Argh. I have to get home soon before that wild animal does something again.

"Oh Gakupo~" Mikuo said crumpling another piece of paper, "Heads up!"

Mikuo flung the crumpled piece of paper at Gakupo's head. Gakupo moved towards his left and dodged the paper ball without even looking at where it was going. Instead it hit Luka's forehead. Luka's eye twitched. She stared daggers at Mikuo and grabbed her purse. Hold it. A purse? What can she do with a purse?

I saw Luka reach inside and grab out... a fish! A tuna to be exact. She got on the chair and lunged forward at Mikuo who looked at her with wide blue eyes.

"Mikuo!" I screamed. That crazy fish lady was beating up my friend!

"Die you leek loving freak!" Luka raised the fish high above her head and sent it crashing down. I heard the slapping sound as Mikuo's face was hit with the tuna. It left a big, red mark on his cheek.

"Yowch! Luka's become yandere!" Mikuo yelled. He tried to scoot away from Luka but she had him pinned down pretty hard. I was just staring at the two fighting around until I realized that Gakupo was chilling in a chair watching the scene.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" I practically screamed at Gakupo who was smirking at Luka and Mikuo's fight.

"Nah, she can handle it." He smirked again.

"That's not what I meant..."

We stared in disbelief for 10 minutes at Mikuo and Luka. Kaito was the only one not watching and calmly took another gulp of his ice cream.

"This is so good!" he said dreamily.

"Bakaito! Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Len, why don't you do something?" he said taking another bite from his ice-cream.

I shook my head. Judging from how Mikuo looks right now, I wouldn't want to get anywhere near Luka. I also don't want to have to... never mind.

"Gakupo! Hold back your yandere girlfriend!" Mikuo screamed as he got beat up more with the fish.

Gakupo sighed and walked towards Luka. He grabbed her by the waist as she was on top of Mikuo, and he lifted her up bridal style. Mikuo quickly ran to the other side of the room holding his cheek. He crouched low behind a chair.

Gakupo took Luka away to the table they were sitting at, still carrying her bridal style. He looked at Luka with seductive eyes. I hissed silently so that no one else could hear. Disgusting.

I overheard their conversation, "Oh Luka. Don't ever go on top of another man except me. Promise?" Gakupo said all so lovingly.

"Yes, of course my handsome eggplant man," Luka leaned in for a kiss.

Gakupo's lips met with Luka's, and he kissed her back. They started to have a full blown make out session as Gakupo placed Luka on the desk.

Kaito whistled, "This detention got interesting."

Doing my best to control my disgust, I cleared my throat and started backing out the room.

"I think I'll leave right now," I said rather coldly.

I hate romance! It's so gross and horrifying! It's even more horrifying than watching Kaito take a bite out of a perfect banana, spitting it on the ground, and then stepping on it. I shuddered at that memory that happened not that long ago.

I heard Mikuo call back to me as I left the room, "Oi, Len! Detention isn't over!"

I ignored his comment and opened the door, closing it behind me quickly. As soon as I did, I didn't hesitate to run as fast as I could. That scene was... uncomfortable.

**(Time Skip) Home**

I started walking to my house that is just around the corner. I see the pale yellow painted building just a few feet away. That's my house! I walk up to the door and knock really hard on it. I wait... no answer. I knock again even louder... still no answer.

"Argh! I can't believe I have to gain entry to my own house!" I yelled in frustration. That stupid, annoying Rin!

I readied my foot and kicked the door as hard as I could. Heh, that should get Rin to open it up for me. I wait for about 10 seconds... no answer. "Oh that's it!" I grab the door knob and start to shake it furiously, but I couldn't do that because the door was already unlocked when I touched it.

"That's strange," I mutter to myself, "the door's never unlocked."

I must have kicked it too hard or something.

"Whatever." I said to myself and walked inside.

I took off my shoes and placed them aside. The house is awfully quiet. I step into the kitchen and see Rin's cold breakfast still lying on the table.

"That girl doesn't know how to clean for herself, does she?" I said to myself irritated.

I took the dishes lying on the table and put them in the sink. Mom can clean them up later. I head towards my room and open the door. I expected that crazy animal, Rin, to literally jump on me but I didn't find that animal. Instead, I saw Hana sleeping on my bed.

"Hana, I'm back!" I said nudging her lightly.

Hana awoke from her sleep and looked at me with her bright amber eyes.

"Welcome home Len. How was your day?" Hana asked.

"The house is awfully quiet. Is Rin sleeping in her room?" I sat on my chair and dropped my head back and crossed my legs.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

I lifted my head and stared at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," she replied, "I was up on the roof during the morning then I went down into your room to sleep."

I frowned, "So you're not sure if she's here or not?"

She shook her head, and I groaned. I stood up and began to walk around the house to see where she was. I found her to be nowhere. I checked the bathroom, living room, kitchen, backyard, and all the possible rooms that she could have gotten into.

"Find her?" Hana asked walking up to me.

I clenched my fist and could feel my body shake in rage and worry.

"Hana! Why didn't you watch her!" I screamed at my cat.

She looked a bit taken back before she replied, "I'm sorry but I'm not exactly her baby-sitter. I want to be able to do what I want to too you know."

I groaned, and Hana frowned and asked, "Why are you worried?"

I rolled my eyes and yelled at Hana, "Hana! You have to help me find her before it gets dark!"

She stared at me dumbfounded as I quickly grabbed my coat, the spare keys, and my cell phone before slipping my feet into my shoes and running to the front door.

"Hana! Com'on!" I yelled.

"Coming!" Hana said as she emerged from the hallway, "Why are you so worried anyways. I thought you hated her."

"Now's not the time to talk about this!" I said quickly.

I opened the door, and Hana and I went out, and I hurriedly locked the door. Hana quickly got onto my shoulder, and I began to run ignoring the fact that my feet weren't fully in my shoe.

Seriously! I knew something bad would happen but not this bad!

"Where could that idiot have gone to!" I shouted to myself.

* * *

Huzza! Thare you have it. Long chapter~ You all like long chapters right?

Mwahahaha, Len is so tsundere~ It's actually fun writing about characters that are cold hearted XP. Might be just me, Suzu-chan struggles with it XD. If you don't like tsundere Len, well like all tsunderes, he warms up it the end! *gasp spoiler alert XD* Haha no not really, that part is obvious to guess 3

This chapter, I did the whole first part (until when Rin runs out of the house), the cliffhanger, and a lot of editing. Suzume Tsuji did the whole secind half and the grammar. This chapter fried my brain dead (not sure about suzu-chan) cause I had to do much fixing when Suzu-chan did her part XD That's fine though, she still did a lot of work.

Great title right? My friend thought of it XD. We actually had no idea what to call it.

review replies

Happiness Sunshine and Gum- Yay we are happy you like it *Thumbs up*

zombiecake11290-Haha, yup you were right on the mark. Now that you mentioned it he does end up with all the special people/animals XD (just noticed) and yup~ Lens's that weak(We're so mean hehe...)

dempa sama-here's the next one XD, we're glad you like it

vocaotaku- Actually we found out about 96neko after we began writing the story so yeeaaaah~

ninachan- Aye, thanks Nina~ It's a friend from school. PS It's fine we're already working on this story 3

Emi Sae Rin-shtouyryatdif gland you love it X3 and we updated d(^_^d)

okay those are all the review replies~ Hope you enjoyed the chapter~

Revieeeeeew~~~


	4. Chapter 4: Accept and Anger

**Disclaimer: We do not own vocaloids only the story**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Accept and Anger  
**

**Len POV**

Once again I ran down the sidewalk just like I had the day before.

"Rin!" I called out in hopes that she would hear me.

I stopped at a stoplight punching the walk button and waited impatiently for the walk sign to change. I took that time to catch my breath before running across the street when it changed into a white walking person. Hana ran up to me as soon as I did and followed me across the street.

"Hana, did you see her?" I asked between my heavy pants.

_No I didn't. How about you?_

"I haven't either. Let's try somewhere else," I suggested.

Hana nodded and we made a sharp turn changing our previous destination to the supermarket.

"You go on ahead. I'll check all the alleys," I said.

Hana nodded and dashed ahead while I pivoted on my left foot to check into an alley. After scanning the alley and seeing it was empty, I ran to another alley.

"Why does this city have so many alleys!" I screamed to myself.

_Len!_

I turned around after hearing Hana call me through her telepathy.

_I found Rin near the supermarket!_

I jerked my head towards the supermarket and took a deep breath before running.

"Kyaaaaa!" I stopped a bit startled by the shriek but realized it was probably Rin and continued running. The first thing I saw was Rin running around on the street trying to avoid cars.

"Rin!"

She turned her head and saw me and screamed, "Len! Save me!"

I quickly glanced at the streetlights, and to my luck, they turned red. I quickly dashed onto the streets and grabbed Rin's arm pulling her to the opposite sidewalk.

I waited for her to catch her breath before I shouted, "What in the world were you doing!" She cringed and looked at her feet.

I frowned and asked, "Didn't you read the note we left! It said not to go outside and to wait for us!"

She hesitated and fidgeted with her hands. I tilted my head so I could see hers and waited for an answer.

After a bit her lip, she finally said, "I didn't know what is said."

My jaw dropped and I found it hard to say something.

I coughed and asked, "What?"

She looked away and mumbled, "I couldn't read it."

I let out a long exasperated sigh, and she hung her head in shame.

"Let's just go home," I suggested.

Rin nodded and my cat walked up to me and got onto my shoulder. I began to walk back and Rin followed me in silence.

"So," I said trying to begin a conversation, "Why did run outside?"

"I just thought that you and your mom got lost…" She said, her voice fading in the end.

"And you decided it would be a good thing to go outside and find us in a place you don't even know?" I asked, finishing her sentence.

She stayed silent and didn't talk the rest of the way home, and I wondered if I was too harsh.

**Time Skip**

I unlocked the door and allowed Rin to go inside. She still looked down from when I scolded her. I sighed and took my cap off her head. I took her to the kitchen and allowed her to sit down on the table.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her getting out a banana.

She nodded, and I grabbed an orange since bananas are too precious, and tossed it gently to her. She caught it and stared at it before peeling off the skin and eating it.

I turned on the stove and took out a small pan, placing it on the stove. I took a bottle of vegetable oil and sprayed it on the pan. I opened the fridge and took out a bag off spinach, lettuce, and carrots, and dumped some of each bag onto the pan. After the vegetables began to become soft, I sprinkled in a few spices and stirred it in. I was about to get some water to add some moisture in when I saw Rin next to me.

"Uh… Do you need something?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Cooking."

"Huh?"

"Er… When you prepare food to eat," I said trying to explain. Rin stared at the pan confused.

I sighed and asked, "Do you not know how to cook?"

She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry for interfering."

She turned around and was about to leave but I grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me surprised. I ignored her protests and gave the spoon I was using to cook with to her. She stared at it shocked and confused.

"Here," I said, "I'll teach you how to cook."

She looked at me excited as I emptied out the contents of the pan into a plate. I made her stand in front of the stove, and showed her the nod that controlled the heat on the stove.

"This is used to control the heat of the stove. You work it by pushing down on the knob and turning it to the temperature you want it to be, like so."

I pushed down on the knob and turned it causing a small five to appear on the stove.

Rin stared at it in amazement and I continued my explanation, "If you don't push down on the knob before turning it, it will release gases that are dangerous to inhale, so make sure you push it down first."

I moved my gaze to the top of the stove and Rin's gaze followed mine.

"This is where the lights and the vent are controlled," I said opening both of them. As soon as I did, the loud roaring of the vent made it harder for Rin to hear me, so I spoke up, "The vent takes out the smoke that comes from the food that you cook."

Next I grabbed the pan which I was using just a few moments ago.

"This is what you use to cook the food in. All you have to do with it is place it on the stove," I placed the pan on the stove and continued speaking, "Next; you need the food that you are going to cook. In my case I normally stick with vegetables or fish. My mom does all the real meals, like curry."

I picked up the same bag of vegetables that I had used to make my food and showed it to Rin. I also grabbed the vegetable oil that I had placed back and showed it to Rin as well.

"This is vegetable oil. Before cooking, you spray it on the pan so that whatever you cook doesn't stick on the pan. Here you try."

I gave the bottle to her and she stared at it confused. Seriously, didn't she learn anything about cooking?

"Here I said taking a firm but gently hold of her other hand, "You take off the cap then shake it."

Using the hand I held I helped her to open the bottle and she shook the bottle.

"Now spray it on the pan evenly," I instructed her.

I looked back at her and she was examining the bottle turning it around trying to figure out what I had told her. I gently took her hand and positioned it to the correct position to spray the bottle.

"Push down on the white thing on the top with your pointer finger," I instructed her, demonstrating what she should do with my empty hand.

She looked down at the bottle and pressed on it sending oil spraying out in many different directions.

"Rin the pan! Aim for the pan!" I shouted moving back to avoid being sprayed.

Immediately she moved the can so that the oil was going onto the pan. I then guided her with my hand, so that the oil was evenly spread throughout the pan. After there was enough oil on the pan, I made her let go of the bottle and place the vegetable oil back.

"Now that we have the oil on the pan, all that's left is to cook the food," I said.

I held up the vegetable bags in my hand and grabbed a handful of each and dropped them onto the pan.

"Okay, so right now we have three options: One, leave the vegetables like they are to cook, stirring it occasionally with a spoon. Two, add in sauces or spices to give it more flavor and occasionally stir it. Or three, add other things like sauces, spices, meats, etc."

Rin nodded and asked, "So which one are we going to do right now?"

"Normally, I'd stick with option one or two. Like I said before, my mom did all the real meals. I find it too time consuming so I stick with the easier dishes. For now, since you are a beginner, we will stick with just cooking the vegetables."

I turned my attention back to the stove and saw that the spinach and lettuce we already beginning to wilt.

"See, the vegetables are already starting to become cooked. May I have the spoon?" Rin nodded and gave me the spoon, and I began to stir the vegetables.

"For this step, there really isn't much to do. All you have to do is monitor the food and stir it to make sure it doesn't burn of become over cooked."

I gave to spoon I was using to Rin signifying for her to try. She gulped and held the spoon the same way I did and tried to stir the food. Instead she dropped the spoon into the pan.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to do it. Really!" She said.

"It's fine," I said while fishing out the burning hot spoon and tossing it into the sink. I took another spoon out and gave it to her making sure it was in her right hand.

"Try again," I encouraged. She nodded and was about to switch the spoon to her left hand again when I stopped her.

She looked at me confused and I said, "I'm not sure which hand is your dominant hand. Mine is the left, but yours may very well be the right. Try it again with your right hand."

She nodded and complied with my instructions and stirred the food with much ease after switching the spoon to her right hand.

"See, your right hand is probably your dominant hand from the way you are controlling the spoon. Also, I believe the food is ready, so we can take it off the stove and put the food into a plate."

I held out my hand, and she gave the spoon back to me. I got a plate and, carrying the pan over the plate, scraped the vegetables onto the plate. I set the pan and the spoon into the sink and gave the plate to Rin.

"That's about all I can teach you without using a recipe," I said, "If you want to learn more you can ask my mom to teach you."

Rin nodded and said, "Thank you," before sitting down at the table.

I took out two forks and gave one to her. She began to eat, and I sat down across from her and started eating what I had cooked earlier.

Not long after we began eating, the front door opened and my mom came into the house. She saw us eating together and she blinked. She shook her head in confusion and looked at us. She rubbed her eyes and looked at us again.

"Is something wrong mom?" I asked her.

"Len," she began, "Is it just me, or are you eating with Rin, who you rejected and hated ever since I let her stay and live with us?"

"I never said I hated her," I replied.

"Yeah, he was even worried for her when she wasn't in the house when we arrived home," Hana said walking into the room.

"Hana!"

"Oh, could be that Len is going soft?" mom inquired.

"Mom!"

She laughed and sat down next to Rin.

"So, Rin, did Len make the food for you?" my mom asked Rin.

She shook her head and cheerfully replied, "Nope! He taught me how to make it!"

My mom turned to me, shock written all over her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Len, you really taught her?" my mom asked.

"So what of it?" I replied.

"Were you really about Rin when she wasn't in the house?"

"Wouldn't anyone?" asked.

"Could it be that you are accepting her?" my mom asked.

"No," I stated plainly, "I just thought that I would be in trouble with you if you found out that she wasn't home, and I thought her how to cook so that she wouldn't bother me about it anymore."

"Excuses~" my mom said teasingly.

I huffed and replied, "Well maybe they are."

I stood up and said, "If you need anything call me. I'll be in my room."

I walked out of the kitchen to my room. I opened the door letting myself inside before closing the door behind myself. I walked over to my bed and sat down looking up at the ceiling.

"I seriously am becoming soft," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

**Rin POV**

Len replied to his grinning mother, "Well maybe they are." He then stood up from his seat and walked away to his room. I heard the door shut and Len's mother turned to me,

"Don't worry!" she giggled, "All he said were excuses, no doubt about it!"

I half smiled, half nodded until Len's mother continued, "So Rin dear, what happened to make Len and you have some bonding time?"

I thought about my reply for a while, "Len saved me from getting hit by these moving huge moving colorful animals with eyes that lit up in red and yellow!"

"Animals? Oh! Are you talking about cars?"

"Cars? What are those?" I asked confused.

"It's the animals you described. You've never heard of them?" Len's mother's eyes flashed with confusion.

"No." I looked down at my lap. She looked disappointed somewhat.

"Oh, that's fine Rin! Don't be sad!" she soothed, "Now let's walk over to the couch where you can tell me more about these animals of yours."

I nodded and stood up from the wooden chair. I walked over to the living room with Len's mother. She sat on the couch and invited me to sit next to her.

"So Rin," she placed her hands on my knees as we faced each other, "tell me what happened."

I tried recollecting my thoughts on what happened. After a while, Len's mother looked at me with eyes full of wonder and patience, "Well," I started off, "I couldn't find you guys at home, so I decided to go out and look for you. I brought a stick with me to fend off against attackers too!"

Kagamine-san just nodded her head for me to continue, "I walked outside and honestly didn't know where I was going. I headed in many directions and stumbled upon this place with many tall buildings with neon colored signs! I walked around there and went through a few long, dark walkways."

I paused and tried to remember what happened after that. "Then what happened, Rin dear?" Len's mother asked tilting her head to one side.

"Oh!" I shouted as a memory resurfaced in my head, "I then came across this tiny spotted, four-legged creature that kept saying "arf" to me!" I tried to copy the creature's sounds and Kagamine-san chuckled.

"Oh Rin!" she smiled, "That's a dog you're talking about!"

"Dog? Well then, that dog kept on talking to me in a weird language. I bent down to it, and I put my hand on its head. The crea- I mean dog looked like it was smiling!"

"Continue," Kagamine-san nodded.

"The dog then looked at my hand and used its mouth to grab my stick! After it took hold, I stood up and tried to take it back, but it wouldn't let me! We fought over the stick, and then I gave up and fell backwards. The dog then ran away with the stick in its mouth! That was so mean!" I almost shouted at Len's mother about the loss of my stick.

"Rin, it's just a stick. Don't be upset." She placed her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it. It assuaged my feelings a bit, and then I continued on with my adventure story,

"So after I lost the stick, I stood up and decided to walk around some more. I was scared since I had nothing to fend myself with though. I kept walking until I saw oranges across this black pavement with painted white lines. I didn't see anyone, so I decided to cross the pavement, but," Rin paused, "then I heard some sort of beep, and as if on cue, these colorful cars came at me! They were headed at me like wild animals with actual humans inside their stomachs!"

Kagamine-san's eyes widened a bit, "Thank goodness you didn't get hurt!" she cupped my cheeks with both her hands. She then placed her hands back on her lap and urged me to continue.

"I ran as fast as I could away from the cars and towards the oranges but didn't make it that far. I screamed, and then that's when I saw Len. I yelled at him to help me. He saw me and then looked around. At that moment, all the cars stopped chasing me! I was so relieved, and Len soon came to my side and grabbed my arm! He then shouted at me as we started walking home though which made me really sad." I looked down at my lap ashamed. It hurt to be yelled at by Len.

"Rin dear, don't be sad ok? Len was just worried." Len's mother put her hand on my head. I looked up to see her deep blue eyes looking at me with concern. I nodded and smiled, and she returned a heart-warming smile back to me.

"I think I know what happens after that." She said grinning. She then turned her head around, "Hana! Stop eating the rest of Rin's dinner!"

I turned my head around also to see Hana on the table licking up stuff from the white dish. Len's mother waved her hand, and Hana then came over.

"What is it?" Hana jumped up on the couch's arm rest and started to like her paws.

"Now tell me Len's side of the story."

Hana looked at Kagamine-san and then at me with big, amber eyes. "Easy. We just went outside when we found Rin gone, and we looked around everywhere she could have been-alleys, parks, the town, you name it."

"Kagamine-san."

"Hm?" She turned her head to me.

"You also knew Hana could talk?" I asked.

Len's mother nodded her head , and I asked, "Is what Len said about her true?"

"What did he say about her," she asked me.

"He said an accident."

"Ahem! I am right here!"Hana intervened.

"Oh stop it Hana! You wouldn't tell her even if she asked!"

"Who said?" Hana meowed and stood up from her sitting position.

Kagamine-san sighed, "Can you leave us two alone? Go tell Len that I need him to do something in a few minutes."

Hana turned around and jumped off the couch. Her footsteps were barely heard as she ran up to Len's room upstairs.

"Ok, so do you want to know?" Len's mother asked me as soon as Hana was out of ear-shot.

I nodded my head, and now it was Kagamine-san's turn to tell me a story, "It started out as a circus experiment about 2 years ago. Len and I were walking around the circus finding things to do. If I recall, there was a huge blast, and then everyone around us started screaming and fleeing. I was very worried and tried to usher Len away from all the flying metal scraps and debris coming from the main circus tent. There was another explosion, and I heard someone yelling for help." She paused trying to recollect her thoughts. I looked up at her, and she then continued,

"I looked around for the voice but saw no one around me. I asked Len if he heard something and he was staring intently at a running figure. There was a man running- no, chasing a black cat around the tattered up circus ground. I heard the cry for help again and saw that the cat was talking. I remember being totally freaked out at the talking cat. Len then ran away from my side and rushed to the cat. I saw him take it into his hands, and I rushed over him as I saw chasing man run towards them with a cane. I told the man to run along if he was to hurt Len or the cat, and luckily, he obliged and went away. He had a look of disappointment in his eyes though." She stopped once again and then decided to continue,

"We had found out that the cat had once been a female human. Len begged me if we could keep her safe for the time being, so we did. What we also found out was that Hana, when she was originally a human, was taken away by the man who was chasing her. As she transformed into a cat, she lost most of her memories. Some memories she lost were important, like her name. Len then decided to name her Hana after a book he read for school at the time." She was about to continue until I interrupted her.

"What?" I screamed as I stood up and balled my fists.

Len's mother stood up and put her hands on my shoulders and tried to calm me, "Rin dear, calm down. Don't be so angry."

"How can't I be angry? This story was so different from the one Len told me!" I started to scream and shake Kagamine-san's hands off me. She took a tighter hold on me and tried to calm me down once again. I was about to scream once more until I heard a voice from afar.

"Why is it so noisy in here?" I looked around and saw the said boy standing there clearly annoyed by the noise.

I shook Kagamine-san's hands off me again and faced Len with a menacing glare, "You! You lied to me! Why didn't you tell me the truth!"

"Why should I?" he crossed his arms across his chest and stared right back at me with the same glare I gave him.

His attitude made my temper reach its point. I lunged at Len and hit- no, punched him with all my might. That punch sent him to the ground like it was nothing, and he lay on the floor trying to get back up.

As I saw him get up and use the wall behind him as support, my anger instantly subsided, and I rushed over to him. Len's mother was also at his side.

"Len are you-"

"You!" Len hissed at me while interrupting his mother, "This is the reason why I don't trust girls!"

He quickly got up and gave me the cold shoulder. He staggered his way up the stairs to his room pretty swiftly, and I stared at him go. His words left me in a mental shock.

I'm sorry! I apologized in my head hoping that Len would somehow hear it.

* * *

Mwahaha that took a long time. You can blame it on both of us this time. We both did things and stalled instead of working on this story. We are both very very sorry.

We gave a full cooking lesson here XD well don't do it for the first time without your mother or father supervising you.

Uhh... other than many apologies, there's nothing else to say so... Hope you enjoyed reading!

Review replies (Almost forgot about it XD)

Cerulean Carnations- We thak u ^^ We love it when we have fans for our story

Okay that's all X3

**Review~~~**


End file.
